This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Bastiaan Driehuys has mentored / advised these Duke students: Fall 2008 BME independent study -- Sivaram Kaushik - "Development of a high-resolution ventilation atlas for the mouse -- Pooja Aggarwal - "Development of a hyperpolarized gas ventilator for high-throughput studies" Under separate funding, Dr. Driehuys is supervising 2 post-doctoral associates: -- Zackary Cleveland, PhD -- John Nouls, PhD - recently awarded his PhD, Duke Biomedical Engineering;has worked with the Center for In Vivo Microscopy throughout his graduate studies under mentoring of Dr. G. Allan Johnson, but upon graduation was hired by Dr. Bastiaan Driehuys as a post-doctoral associate to assist with hyperpolarized gas imaging